Three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics are graphics that use a three-dimensional representation of geometric data stored in memory for the purposes of performing calculations and rendering 2D images. Conventional computer displays are capable of rendering a 2D image that gives the appearance of depth. Recently, Virtual Reality (VR) and Augmented Reality (AR) devices have been developed that simulate depth using stereoscopy, where different viewpoints of the same scene are displayed to the left and right eyes, such as the Vive, by HTC, or the Oculus Rift, by Oculus VR.
Data visualization using computer systems involves displaying data as a graphical representation of the data and is an important tool for data analysis. 3D computer graphic techniques have recently been used to try and represent large data sets in ways that are understandable by human users. Virtual reality has begun to be used to present 3D data to users.